onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate War
The Corporate war is the direct result of the Corporations with their own militaries fighting and bickering and left an impression on the galaxy and was the largest war in the IFP/Starfleet history. Conflict The Corporate War was started by several reasons. The first being that The real Letric Tech had been put away by his Artficial Counterpart. Second, The Artficial Counterpart sought to control the galaxy as well as the universe. Third, AulTech was frequently humilated by the UGI. Fourth, AULTech intended to Buy out Several UGI Corporations which decided to respond with an assault. Fifth, AulTech destroyed these corporations and attempted to seize control of the worlds they had occupide. Finally, AulTech attempted to do away with its puppet the IFP and control all of its worlds but first they had to Get rid of the Firestorm. After a failed attempt to get rid of the Firestorm Groups of IFP loyalists joined Forces with Captain Revan Jekvin and his Coalition. When AulTech's Sythuruk species attempted to annilhate several worlds that had conspired to Annhilate AULTech one of those worlds happened to be the Homeworld of the Taiidans. The result was 500 taiidan deaths in a trilithium suicide bombing. This later sparked the war with the UGI. UGI Involvement The UGI was orignally rendering aid to both sides by sending the Medical Corps to help treat injuries and rendered aid to the planets affected. But when AULTECH declared war on the UGI the became even more devastating and detrimental than ever causing the bloodiest conflict in history of this galaxy. AULTECH by the end of war, didn't have the largest navy, or army. Even AUREC changed sides and aided the UGI when AULTECH bombed the city of Alia killing 800,000 Taiidans. What AULTECH didn't know is that Alia was one of the largest cities on Taiidan but most of the loss of life were children. At the battle of Crystillia the UGI sent a clear message AULTECH stirred the hornets, and what they got was not hornets, but crazed butchers. The Taiidans sent 8,000,000 Taiidan soldiers they all died. Aftermath AulTech was completely destroyed. Only one structure remianed of the super Corporation and that was only because of its strategic location on Crystalia. The building was schedualed for demolition shortly after the Corporate War. On That day after released by UGI Command The Real Letric Tech gave a speech apologizing not only for creating AulTech but merely existing. "To all who have known me in the past and questioned why this war even started i cannot begin to explain how much regret and horror that has been witnessed in this war. How i wish the suffering would end, what can i tell to you men who have lost sons, and women who have lost husbands, and children who have lost parents. To what can I do aplogize to the Taiidans. Over 8 million weighs upon us all, 8 million weighs upon me, so therefore i have decided to reveal truelly who I am to you all. Fellow IFP Officer hand me your phaser. (the phaser is handed with reluctance) Letric Tech holds up the Phaser). The phaser a weapon, a weapon that can be used for defense as well as offense. but like all weapons, (the gun changes before everyone's eyes into something similar an extremely high powered phaser rifle) They are all meant to kill. I will now demonstrate each setting to you. Setting 1 Stun. He aimed it at an animal that had been provided. He fired. The creature fell stunned. Setting 2 Kill. He aimed it at a nearby wall. The wall lost a chunk of itself when he fired. And setting 3 Vaporise. He aimed it at an obect nearby. Firing it it Vaporised. To all who are listening you must understand that when responsible for the deaths of over 27 million sentient beings and the destruction of over 300 worlds what does one do? He commits suicide doesn't he or does he pay for his crimes. (He aims the Rifle at himself.) O tragedy, O horror they once said but now they say Let justice be done. (The rifle fired at setting 3 but Tech did not vaporize nor was there a glow. But the gun had fired.) "Unfortuately Fiction cannot Slay Nonfiction,". His final words Have been questioned for years, no one can determine why to say a thing so random. Letric Tech left beyond the galaxy, He said his destination was the Heart of The Omniverse. For only there would he be able to pay for his crimes. The Galaxy never forgave him for what he had caused to happen and he never forgave himself. It is unknown if ever reached the heart of the Omniverse, but perhaps it is best that we do not know. Taiidan: IFP : UGI: Category:Corporate War